


Flashback Memories

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot of Alyssa and Yoko during the Flashback scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in my notebook but never got a chance to publish it. So here it is!

**September 26, 1998**

**Raccoon Forest**

How long has it been here since she'd came in this forest? Hell, she don't even have a watch! This hospital has plants in it! Alyssa was tired, completely tired. She knows she's here for a story...she couldn't remember anything else. 

Alyssa had founded a room and sat down on the hospital bed. Her partners had got spilt up because of the Axe Man. 

Looking around to make sure there's no zombies or other creatures, she reached into her purse and grabbed something. It was a vibrator, a red one. She brought that at a sex shop for $55 dollars, plus the lubtricant for $7.00; she reached a free gift because of a coupon she'd used. 

Alyssa slowly took all her clothes off and lubtricanted the vibrator. She was just about to put it inside of her when the door swing opened. 

"There you are! I was finding some-oh my.." Yoko couldn't believe what she just saw. "I'll just walk away-"

"No. It's safe here since there's no zombies, so you can come in. But...you'll have to take off your clothes first." Alyssa said, in a seductive voice. 

"O-okay.."

Closing the door and locking the door (so the creatures wouldn't get in), Yoko took off everything, including her backpack. Climbing into the bed, Alyssa kissed her hard and passionately; her tongue sliding to her mouth. When she pulled away, she positioned her on top of Yoko and then she began licking her pussy, licking around in circle tasting her juices. As she does that, Yoko moaned desperately as her tongue ended up getting a taste of Alyssa's pussy, sucking and licking as she teased her clit with her tongue. 

Alyssa couldn't get enough of this. Her tongue was soon licking deep and thoroughly as her fingers spread Yoko's lips apart. She loved the sweet taste of her warm pussy. 

Open mouthed and moaning from the pleasure Alyssa was giving her, Yoko unleashed her wet tongue into her folds, licking up all the tasty juice that trickled through her pussy and savoring every drop. They were in a 69 position, licking and eating each other out. They wonder if either one of them climax first. 

Suddenly, Alyssa felt her orgasm coming. She broke the position, spread her dripping pussy open and came, letting Yoko taste it all. She felt her orgasm coming too, as they switched positions and then came. She was having her first orgasm. 

"Now I got something to show you..."

Alyssa reached over to her purse and pulled out something. It was a double dildo, 9 1/2 inches and was perfect. She put some lube on the toy and told her to get ready. Slowly, she slowly inserted the toy into each other's pussies. She started to thrust in and out and up and down on the toy. And it wasn't long before she finally stopped when she felt her climax coming. She pulled the toy off of her and squirted all over the toy. Grabbing the toy, she moved the toy up and down into Yoko's pussy, smirking. Four long minutes later, it leads to an orgasm and caused her to moan loudly. When she's done, Yoko got on top of Alyssa and starts to recover. 

"How are you're enjoying it?"

"Fine. I feel so good."

"Well, there's one more thing I got to show you." Alyssa said. 

Alyssa switched positions with her and she's on top. Smiling, she moved forward in between her thighs, and pressed her pussy against hers, rubbing back and forth. They both moaned at the contract and she begin a slow, but firm grinding against Yoko, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaned loudly. 

"Oh...oh...more please..."

She went faster, rubbing fast as she could. They were almost about to reach their orgasms. As with a few final rubs, both Alyssa and Yoko finally began to came. 

Both of them moaned out loud as the cum had shot out of their pussies, making them sticky and sweet. The orgasm was longer than usual. After they finally finished for 2 minutes, Alyssa and Yoko laid down, panting and exhausted. Both of them gave each other a tender, yet romantic kiss on the lips. 

"So, did you enjoy it?" Alyssa asked. 

"Yeah. I did."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it.."

The two got dressed and exited the room after unlocking it. 


End file.
